Anari
The Worthy, the Sky kings, Wing men, the Godless, The Lords of Heights " Do not confine yourself with words like Impossible, Impossibility is a state of mind that cages the spirit. Instead open your self to all possibility. Then, my friend, you can truly Fly." --Soft Fall, Worthy Commander, before the battle of Olympia The Uplifted Federation, is an organisation that struggles under the weight of decision. So many races with their own agendas and politics all striving to co exist without the immediate unifying threat of the Ascension War. But in all the squabbling, in all the petty back talk and rumour, there is one recognised Opinion. Respect the Anari, even if you hate them, respect them. For they have earned their Title of the Worthy. Like the Basset and Urathra the Anari form the core of the Security council of the Federation And are one of its most powerful races. The Imperials recognise the Worthy as being one of the "High FERA." But Anari often shirk this title, to them it gives them undue respect, and to the Anari respect is a virtue they hold in high regard. The Races origin can be traced back to their seed worlds located in the Mythos sector. Collectively know as the Olympic cluster these Seed worlds form the base of the Anaris power base. The Capitol world of Olympia is a temperate world, the norther ice cap creating cold winters across the large norther continent, but the western continent has a better more even climate. The world is largely covered in forest and mountain ranges, which suits the Hawk men fine. Other worlds include Hades, Narcissus And the Hydra moons. History: Like All FERA the Anari were born from the hymn of Pangea that swept across the universe. But unlike most they have a strong and accurate lore on the time before this. The Anari were composed of many warrior tribes, each one lead by a King who ruled until someone was fit to challenge them and take their position. Their martial traditions were extensive and detailed everything from sword fighting to ritualistic combat dances. They were a society that prided themselves in competition and Prowess, and attained status and worth largely through Merit. After the Hymn of Pangea things began to change, the normally adversarial tribes began to come together , joining with one another to form larger and larger groups. Their ability of flight allowing then to travel greater distances and join communities separated by distances and obsticals. It seemed as it a Golden age was developing, but soon. Their new found bonds would be tested. The 33rd Day of High Sun is a day of remembrance for both the Corvix and the Anari, they call it the Day of Fire. The day is celebrated by the Other FERA races, as the Day of remembrance for the Start of the Ascension war. The Anari had made close contact with the Corvix who lived in a close by Cluster, the Ravens had brought with them technology that allowed the Anari faster than light space travel And other advancements. On the Day of Fire the Corvix had detected an incoming fleet of Ships approaching their Seed worlds. A diplomatic attaché was sent to meet them. As soon as they entered communication range they were blasted from the Sky. This single act of aggression sparked the Ascension war. The Imperial Purge fleet fell upon Lenore, the Corvix's main seed world and laid waste to it. Reducing the once verdant world to ashes and fire. What Corvix escaped the Purge fled to Olympia, a single message was Received by the Nest Warden of Olympia from the Corvix on Lenore before the planet was purged " Our planet has fallen, the invaders come, fear them, they bring Fire...." The Anari found themselves taking in the Refugees of the Corvix race while coming to the realisation that the Imperium would soon turn their eyes on them. The Imperial Purge fleet had separated, the Main body of the Arrow had gone to deal with the encroaching Nagashok fleet. While the smaller fleet of Ladder purge vessels followed the Fleeing Corvix determined to exterminate them and whoever guarded them. After all these Hawk men would fall just as easily as the Ravens had. How wrong they were. Upon entering Anari space the Ladder came under assault, the Anari fleet performed hit and run attacks that crippled several of the Purge vessels before they could attack. And any that tried faced huge resistance from the inhabitants. The Battle Of Olympia: This battle remains one of the defining moments of the Ascension war, the point that the Imperium realised that the FERA were not going to accept extinction. The Imperial purge ship " Divine Grave." Had moved into atmospheric space in an attempt to destroy several of the Anari cities. Unbeknownst to the crew the Worthy had already deployed a counter stroke. 12 worthy flew in suicidal conditions to reach the purge ship. Attatcking in unison explosives were used to bring down the ships engines and then the Worthy breached the ships Hull. Taken by surprise the crew was defeated quickly and the ship repurposed. The Anari departed allowing the ships autopilot to bring it back to the fleet, at which point it exploded from the Anaris bombs. Taking out a large chunk from the Ladders purge fleet in the process. It was at this point the Anari earned their nickname of the Worthy from a Arrow General who heard about the attack. The Latter part of the War saw heavy fighting in the Mythos cluster, as Ladder forces focused a large part of their energies into crushing the race that had humiliated them, help came from the Winters Fang fleets. A storm lords naval battery that had detached from the main Urathra attack force and been sent to aid the Anari. The Combined might of the storm lords and Anari war fleets combined the Worthy's unmatched combat on the ground forced the Ladder from the system. The Field of Nightshade In the last days of the War the Uplifted Federation and Imperium had worn each other down to a stalemate, the FERA were slowly pushing the humans from their territories but the Imperium was receiving back up. A last ditch effort was made by the Arrow and Ladder to end the War. The World of Ragnor was already set as the final battlefield of the war but the Arrow devised a plan, the nearby world of Thessia was guarded by a large moon, they planned to use the world as a staging ground for an ambush of Urathra reinforcements to Ragnor, crippling the ground forces and allowing the Arrows on the Planet to triumph. The plan was set in motion but at the last moment, a sole fleet of Anari returning home from the frontline intercepted the transmission from the forces on Thessia. They knew what a defeat on Ragnor would mean for the Federation. And so though they were undermanned and wounded, the Silver hawks launched a last ditch attack on the staging grounds. In the fields of nightshade the Anari and Arrows clashed. The two forces fought a desperate battle for victory, the battle lasted hours and ended when in a last ditch assault the the Anari warship the West wind sacrificed itself by flying head on into the lead Arrow War ship. Killing both crews in a huge explosion. The ground forces surrendered soon after, the Worthy had come out victorious. Peace The Anari along with every other FERA race signed the treaty of Ragnor. Ensuring their status as imperial allies and full citizens. The Anari looked across the table with the veiled contempt however, the Anari had seen first hand The dangers of the Imperium in the downfall of their cousins the Corvix. And so never fully trusted the Imperium again. It was in the weeks following the wars end that Falling tempest, the High Tender of Olympia was invited to a meeting with Winters eye, the New Chancellor of the Federation and Soft Words, the High Priest of the Baset. In their discussion they concluded that a group was needed in order to ensure that in case any other war broke out the FERA were ready and prepared to win. Thus the three formed the Federations security council that to this day organises the Federation fleet composed of representatives from all of the FERA. Society: Anari as a society place a huge value on individuality and freedom. They are libertines in a more primitive stance. Communities are still important but ultimately every Anari is expected to be a free man unto themselves. To this end Anari communities are lose and rather informal, an average family unit consists of a mother and father, and a clutch of chicks, an Anari mother usually has only 2 clutches of around three chicks in her lifetime. The mother is expected to care for the chicks from a young age, teaching the basic skills of life, when the chicks are old enough the Father is expected to teach them how to fly and instruct them on more advanced skills like hunting in more rural areas or on academic skills like literacy and numeracy. However these roles are very flexible, and it is not at all uncommon to find the roles completely revere depending on situations, with the growing phenomenon Of women joining the armed forces more and more men find themselves looking after their clutches while their wives fight. An Anari can expect an infancy of around 2 years, and a childhood that lasts until they are 16, Anari are a long lived race and Childhood is considered a time that they must learn everything they can to prepare themselves for the Journey. The Journey All Anari must at one point in their lives leave the nest and go to the world beyond in order to find themselves. This is called the Journey and it is an event of great significance in Anari Culture. Many books, poems and epics have been written from the adventures on Anari on their journey. The age traditionally expected for Anari to leave the best is 17, but this varies dependent on circumstance, and in general most Anari have at least started their journey by their mid 20s. Before the journey itself a party is usually held for the worthy venturing off, gifts are given to the Anari to help them and it is chance for them to enjoy one last taste of home before they may never see it again. Tradition also states the Journeyman choose a Nest tender, this person acts as the last link the journeyman has with their home during their journey. This position is reserved for someone very close to the Anari and is seen as a great honour and responsibility. The nest tender exchanges gifts with the Journeyman, the tender choosing something they represents their home while the journeyman chooses something that symbolises himself in order to ensure his connection with the nest. After this the Anari may leave for Pastures anew and begin their Journey. The Journey itself can be many different things, and where it goes is up to the Journeyman in question to decide, they may have a specific place and goal in mind or merely going where the wind takes them. A common saying between the Anari is that each journey follows a path not seen by any other. Anari may move to merely a different part of their planet, their cluster or even forge out to worlds beyond the seed worlds or colonies and head into the different parts of FERA space, even heading into the heart of the Imperium itself. With the increasing ease of Space travel more and more Anari are traveling further afield in their journey. As an a hugely individualist society that Anari do not like to constrain themselves into categories, but however there are broad and general ideas that have developed over the decades that can be applied to most journeys and allow Journeyman to more easily identify what exactly they want to achieve in their journey. In addition there are what are known as the Paths, specific journeys on the overall course that refine the essence of the journey into something specific for the Individual Anari. This is by no means an exhaustive list and many hundreds of variations and additions to these Journeys exist The Journey of Arms: Many young Anari are raised on the stories of the martial heroes of their kind, of Tywin Starfall who slew the monster that lurked in the depths of The Nysa Caves or The Storm Bringer who died defending the Pass of Athens from the Imperium. It is no surprise then that many Anari choose to have their journey be a martial one, leaving home to discover the art of combat and learn how to fight, or to live the life of their heroes however misguided they may be. Paths: Path of the Eagle: These Anari seek to join on of the Shara orders, the Eagles. These Anari seek to live their lives on principles of honour and duty to the Shara. Path of the Storm: Worthy who join the The Anari fleet, seeking life on the Anari warships that either patrol the boarders of The Mythos cluster of fight alongside the Storm lord Armadas that fight in the Delta Crusade Path of the Warrior : Anari who seek to improve their skills at arms and martial prowess, following the ancient traditions of their forefathers they seek to become the pinnacle of their chosen style or weapon. Seeking challenges and worthy opponents on which to Test themselves. Journey of Song: Sometimes a journeyman seeks to find the ultimate way to express themselves, the way in which they can convey the meaning in their souls to the outside world. These Anari end up following this journey, the way of the Artist and philosopher. Anari on this path can be anything from busking Minstrils seeking fame and fortune in the Courts of Nest Kings or delirious skooma addled philosophers seeking for a deeper meaning in their haze. Path of the Bard: Following the path of archetypical performers these Anari, whether they be singers, musicians or actors, seek to perform to the masses. Seeking to find that one perfect piece they will be remembered for. Path of the Skald: These Anari follow an ancient tradition of their people. The Skald compose the epics of the dead. Writing the poems and stories of great heroes that will last until the stars die. This a respected an honoured tradition, though it often puts the Skald I'm danger as they have to find the heroes and adventures to write epics about first. Path of the Question: The closest branch of thought to philosophy that the Worthy have is called Questionis, literally the asking of questions. Usually these are questions with no fixed answers but that hasn't stopped many Worthy from trying. The Questioners as they are called range from calm collected erudite scholars to drug filled shamans trying to communicate with the universe spirit. The Journey of Stars: Ever worthy feels a sense of triumph in travel, a feeling of joy at every new horizon and wonder at the strangeness of a foreign land, but some go further embrace this as the main part of their journey. These journeymen seek new vistas and cities to immerse themselves in. To find the places not seem by another living soul. Path of the Seeker: The Seekers are part Archeologist part salvager. The Seekers seek to find and procure the artefacts and items of the Anari that have been lost of stolen by humans or other Nauhal, these Worthy often find themselves driven into dangerous situations, usually from collectors unwilling to give their items back to the Seekers for return to their proper Homes Path of the Cartographer: Pathfinders and map makers these Worthy trail blaze into the newest and unchartered areas of Space that hold untold mysteries and new lands, finding paths and creating accurate maps. This is a dangerous profession but a highly sought after one by both the FERA and Imperium. Path of the Nomad: The Free birds, these Anari forsake all attachments and nests, deciding to forever roam from one place to the next never stopping or settling down. Nomads are both respected and derided by the Worthy, on the one hand they are seen as have completely given themselves to their Journey, never ending their path by taking a nest, but others see them as shirkers who avoid responsibility and thus do not contribute to the worthy. Journey of the Mind: For some the greatest joy humanly possible is the acquisition of knowledge and the enlightenment of the mind. Anari who take this journey seek to enlighten themselves, to gain knowledge, discover secrets and to deliver the Truth. They can range from scholars amassing a treasure trove of lore or a fervent activist fighting for the "Truth" to be heard Path of the Scholar: The Archetypical path, these Anari dedicate themselves to academic pursuits, studying many subjects such as the history of the race to new developing fields such as Weapons technology. Increasingly more scholars are accompanying ships on hands on trips, often seeking to test their theories first hand Path of the Truth: Investigators, activists and Radicals, these worthy seek to promote the ultimate truth to all who will hear it, unfortunately everyone has a different opinion as to what the Truth exactly is, but never the less these Journeymen are strong in resolve and deterring them is a hard task Path of the Shadow: The dark fliers, these Anari dedicate themselves to the matters of the spirit, they conduct the rites and ceremonies of the Anari and wield the spirit magics of their kind. They are often feared for some of the rumours of the spirits they summoned and their pagan nature makes the Imperials balk at them. Journey of the Heart: Sometimes a journeyman has no other reason to travel their own self, their personality, vices hopes and dreams guide them to journey. The "Heart" in Anari terminology essentially means the centre of their being, ie what they are. Thus these Journeymen's travels are heavily motivated by their own personality. For good or ill The Path of Vice: Gamblers, Drug fiends and Harlots, the Worthy that walk this path seek to indulge their own sims, seeking greater ways to pleasure and their own contentment, a path that is looked down upon by walked none the less, for when all else is stripped away, even the Worthy bear the selfish urges of all living things. The Path of the Fool: The Dreamers, the Naive, the Misfortune addled, these Anari journey for strange or bizarre reasons, perhaps they seek to convert the Imperium to the worship of The spirits, or to single handily end the Civil war between the Deer men of Chaze. However strange and misguided their goals are these journeymen are to be watched, for once in a while a fool does something more than remarkable Path of Grudges: Sometimes a wrong is done to an Anari, something unforgivable, something that scars them for life. Some try to move on, others hold it in their heart, and journey to make of right. These Journeymen seek to make right what is wrong, revenge upon an enemy, to restore honour to their family, to return the locket of a dead comrade. What ever it is these worthy often only have their grudge to keep them going, and often wonder what they will do once it is met. Organisations: The Orders of Shara: Known as the Eagles, the Shara orders are a collection of elite warriors who dedicate themselves to living to a strict code of conduct and constantly striving for honour and perfection in battle. The Shara orders come from the Ascension war, the first Eagles being Warriors from the Shara mountains of Hades, they resisted Arrow attempts to breach their homeland for months on end, the skills and rules they developed to fight the imperium are still in effect to this day. The Eagles now have Orders on every planet in the Mythos cluster, while still retaining the Fortress of The high in the Shara mountains, and regularly recruit new Anari from the most promising warriors of their mind. The Shara warriors fly with the armies of the Worthy, taking oaths to their generals to follow their orders and deliver justice to their enemies. Most of the eagles however work on behalf of the people, taking missions and assignments on behalf of the needy and Downtrodden. Even with their larger numbers that their inception the Eagles are stretched thin, spread across the galaxy trying to fight for honour. The Dead Singers Known as Blackbirds, the Dead singers are the keepers of ancient rites and knowledge that stem back past the hymn of Pangea. They sing the Funeral dirges to the fallen and are sent to the battlefields of the FERA to sing the departed to rest. While respected the Death singers are never completely welcomed, as they act as constant reminders that even the Worthy must one day die. The Mockingbirds: The Worthy pride themselves on being honourable, they hold it close to their hearts and are willing to die for it, but sometimes, even the Worthy must break their vows or rely on dirty tactics to save the innocent, thus Enter the Mockingbirds. The Secret Service of the Anari, the Mockingbirds forsake their names, families and most importantly their own honour when they join the order. They no longer are worthy, but work to protect the race, they carry out assassinations, spy on the enemy and use any means necessary to bring about victory. Mockingbirds are despised by most Anari, but they all know, even if they can't admit it, that they are a necessary evil. The Gilded Harmony The Peacocks; the merchants and Diplomats of the Worthy, they own and pilot ships that carry and sell all manner of cargo from the Mythos cluster, be it Elysium wool from Argos to Iridian steel from Hades. The Peacocks represent the part of Anari culture most influenced by Imperial culture, forsaking many of the traditions of their home bound brothers in order to appeal to their imperial buyers. Needless to say this has not endeared them to the large majority of the Anari who view them as Sycophants and sell outs to the Imperials. The Grudge Bearers: The crows, It is well known that the Anari house the Corvix reservations where the last remnants of the Species live. And it also true that some Corvix have dedicated themselves to exterminating every living human in the Galaxy as retribution for the Purge of Lenore. And it is also true that for the most part the Anari ignore these rebels and radicals as trouble making nuisances who are ignorant to the current state of Galactic politics, but it is also true to say, that sometimes an Anari listens. The Grudge bearers are those Anari who work with and follow the Corvix radicals known as the Dark Wings, who want to bring about the destruction of the Imperium. They must operate in secret, as with the treaty of Ragnor they cannot openly attack the Imperium. Instead they must indirectly harm them, sending Arrow battalions into situations they aren't prepared for, organising " Accidents" on industrial planets. The Crows are just as dedicated to the destruction of humanity as their Corvix brethren, and use the Anaris more privileged position in Uplifted Federation to do so Relationships: The Adamantine Arrow " The Imperials with Backbone, they match us blow for blow and strike for strike. So afford them respect, but don't coddle them, after all a worthy human is a human none the less." Broken talon, Master Swordsman The Arrow and the Anari have an odd relationship, they do not like each other for one moment, but they tend to afford each other a cold respect as warriors, this doesn't mean they get on, simply that they acknowledge the other would be a good person to fight beside. The Worthy's natural haughtiness puts many Arrows off and the Anari feel from their position that the Arrow do not follow the same ideals of perfection that they do. Added to this is the fact many Anari haven't forgotten the battles over the Mythos system, and haven't fought with the Arrow enough to gain the fighters comradre with them that the Urathra have developed. The Guardians of the Veil " The imperials must have their cloaks to dispatch those who cannot be vanquished in the night, we shall dance with them in the dusk and see who remains standing in the end. " Silent Laughter, Mockingbird The Guardians and the Worthy weave a complex dance around each other, due to their closeness with the Corvix the Guardians see the Anari as potential threats to the imperium, in return the Anari know the Guardians are more than willing to spy on them and thus take precautions to retain their privacy. The Anari see the Guardians as dangerous, mages that can act from the shadows with precise and unhonourable Accuracy. As such the Mockingbirds find themselves fighting the Guardians in the silent of counter intelligence. This is a battle never recorded in any of the glorious members of the Anari. And that is why the Worthy hate the Guardians, as they do not operate on the same level of Order and honour that the Worthy do. The Free Council " Liberation is the Key to discovery, and the free council understands that more than any order,they are the only allies we can trust from the humans and we should building more bridges than burning them. " Glittering Sunrise, Anari Merchant of the Gilded Harmony If any of the Orders can be said to be on good terms with the Anari it is the Free council. Their practical non-involvement in the Ascension war means that the Anari do not hold as much of a grudge with them as they do the other orders. The libertines are often found trading with the Anari and accept contracts to help develop frontier worlds into proper seed worlds. However this professional relationship is still tense, many Anari consider the Libertines a corrupting influence, bringing materialism and decadence to largely martial culture. The group that deals with them most is the Gilded harmony and with their unpopularity in many parts of Anari society it's not surprising the free council are painted in the same stroke. The Mysterium " Yes I have worked with them a few times, great scholars of course, but they aren't to be fully trusted, they may offer help, but ultimately their interested in their own goals, and they'll do anything to get them." Falling Raindrop, Journeyman on the Path of the Scholar The Anari are wary of the Mysterium. Of all the orders they seem the most benign and trust worthy, scholars seeking to learn as much as possible and help their people. But the Anari know that the Mysterium is willing to do a lot to ensure that they get the knowledge that they feel they need, and many worthy have found themselves on the receiving end of a hard campaign of acquisition from one of the Mysterium. However the Seeks often find themselves working with the Mysterium, both of them seeking relics of the earlier age, and find themselves in conflict with parties that would keep them from them. The Silver Ladder: " If there ever was an enemy we must confront it is the Ladder, as long as the ladder stands we and all Nuahaul are at risk. They would have seen us destroyed if we had not fought back, now more than ever, we must be Vigilant." Sky's Song, Nest Tender of Hades If ever two factions have ever worked against each other, it is the Worthy and the Ladder. The enmity between them extends back to the very start of the Ascension war, and even after the Treaty of Ragnor the two factions have entered into a tense Cold War, both of them trying to outmanoeuvre each other. The Worthy hold a special hatred in their heart for the ladder, they see them as fanatic conservatives who restrict them through orthodoxy and rabid devotion. It is no secret that there are many in the upper levels of the Anari that would be more than happy to see the Ladder come tumbling down around them. The Anari try very hard to restrict the influence of the Ladder and their allies in the Uplifted Federation, often pairing with the Baset in their libertarians views. Of course there are rumours of Anari that have "Seen the light." And converted to the worship of the Hieromagus, this is believed to be merely ladder propaganda, or at least it is hoped to be so by many Anari. Category:FERA Category:Uplifted Federation